


Right Place and Time

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray pops the question in the Big Apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place and Time

It was a gorgeous sunny day in the middle of May. The weather in the city was warm enough for the boys to go without sweaters, but there was a breeze that blew through the streets, keeping them cool as they walked.

Gavin had been in the city a number of times but he didn’t know it like Ray did; he’d lived there his whole life before moving to Austin, he knew all these little secrets and Gavin adored him for it.

They moved through throngs of people, and Gavin noticed that as they got nearer to Times Square, it was less businessmen and women and more tourists, people obviously in New York from out of state or even country. Ray led him around by the hand, fingers loosely intertwined.

The Brit took a deep breath as they finally stepped out from a side street into Times Square proper, loving the way the sky opened up ahead of them. New York was a tall city, so much taller than London, and it made him a little claustrophobic.

They walked a little further out into the open, then stopped and spent some time looking around. Gavin took a moment to stare sideways at Ray, then cleared his throat. “Why’d we come here?” he asked.

“I like Times Square. Reminds me of the day I came here with my mama.”

“Yeah?” The blond smiled. He knew the story but waited for Ray to tell it anyway.

“The day before I moved to Austin she and I came here for shits and giggles. It was warm like this, and she gave me a lot of good advice while we ate lunch. She told me I was starting a new chapter in my life and that she was proud of me.”

Gav squeezed his hand, keeping silent.

“I think this place is lucky. I went to Austin and I’ve had a blast working with Achievement Hunter. I made a lot of new friends.” He took a deep breath and let it out. “And I think spring is lucky too - you and I started dating just a few days after my one year anniversary at Rooster Teeth. Another important chapter for me.”

He turned to his boyfriend and smiled. “I think being here now is important.”

“Why?” Gavin wrinkled his eyebrows.

“Because I’m gonna need all the luck I can get to take the next step.” He turned to face Gavin fully and took his left hand in both of his. “I want you to know that I can’t imagine my life without you. You deserve every happiness and I will stop at nothing to give it to you. Gavin Free, will you marry me?”

Something cold slid onto Gavin’s ring finger, and he struggled to break his stare into Ray’s brown eyes to look at his hand. It was a plain silver band with four tiny yellow stones embedded into the metal.

He looked back up to Ray, who was smiling and holding up his hand, a matching band on his finger. “What do you say?”

“Yes, yes, of course yes!” he shouted when he realized he never answered, wrapping his arms under the smaller man’s chest and whipping him around in a circle. “Ray, this is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me!”

He set him down none-too-gently and gazed down at him, green eyes wide with joy. “I love you Ray.”

Ray wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck. “I love you Gavin.”

They kissed, and the group of tourists that had watched the whole thing cheered and clapped for the newly-engaged men.


End file.
